


Inappropriate feelings

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Adam is sure there's an inappropriate joke about the size of Michael's Grace that's going to waste right now, but he's too busy being so filled up with it he might split in half. He also kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate feelings

When the light came Adam didn't see any way out other than saying yes. It was saying yes or dying. Sure, saying yes was like dying, according to Dean and Sam, but it still meant he could go on for another day. He just didn't expect this to happen.

He's lying down, he thinks, because his legs can't possibly be holding him up anymore. The feeling of Michael inside him (holy shit, inside him!) is intense. He can feel Michael pouring in, filling up every space there is, and he doesn't know what to do. There are words, he can hear them but he doesn't know if they are his, he doesn't understand them, can't tell what language they are in. He thinks they are meant to soothe him, but he's not upset, it's something else. Michael just keeps coming, more and more of him, and Adam's just not sure he can take it all. He's sure there's an inappropriate joke in here somewhere, about the size of Michael's grace, but for the life of him he can't scramble together the brain cells to make it. He's going to burst, there's too much Michael and he's gonna pop like a balloon, and that feeling, the one he couldn't identify, it's lust. Adam's never been so turned on in his life, he can feel himself gasping for air and there is no release, just this pressure that keeps coming. He's sure he's been lying on the floor a long time, even if he can't feel the floor, and he just wants to move his arm, just a little bit, just to press down, there, but he can't, and just when he thinks he's going to black out from it, it stops.

**

Michael lifts himself off the ground. This has never happened before, usually the vessels stay on their feet when he enters them. He absently wishes away the dust and the stain on the front of the vessel's trousers and flies off.


End file.
